This invention relates generally to automotive weatherstripping and more particularly to a belt weatherstrip member for a flush mounted within an automotive vehicle door assembly.
Typically, an automotive vehicle door has inner and outer panels, a sliding glass window assembly and a belt weatherstrip member disposed between the glass and the door panels. The weatherstrip member seals and aesthetically masks the gap between the window and the door panel. The outer door panel generally extends from a lower portion of the door upward to the window opening. At the window opening, many outer door panels curve inwardly creating a generally horizontal shelf that extends toward the interior of the vehicle. This shelf is generally undesirable for numerous reasons. For example, a shelf causes an unsightly discontinuity in the profile curvature of a vehicle door and can create aerodynamic drag and substantial wind noise at high speeds. Moreover, a rather large unsightly belt weatherstrip is required to conceal the discontinuity and the gap between the outer door panel and the window assembly.
In order to eliminate the need for a large belt weatherstrip, automotive vehicle doors now utilize a hem flange to prevent the creation of a shelf. These doors also utilize a window assembly that slides upwardly and articulates outwardly into a closed position. Once the window is closed, the outer surface of the door panel and the outer surface of the window assembly are generally flush with one another, leaving only a small gap therebetween. Accordingly, it is most desirable to provide a belt weatherstrip that fills this gap and provides a show surface that is generally flush with the outer surface of the door. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a belt weatherstrip that effectively seals the gap while the window is both moving and stationary. In addition, it would be desirable to have a belt weatherstrip that wipes the exterior surface of the window while it is moving between its open and closed positions.
The belt weatherstrip of the present invention has been adapted to provide each of these desirable features with a unique one piece configuration. This one piece configuration utilizes a resilient curved member for both wiping and sealing the window as it moves, and for sealing the window in a closed position. The weatherstrip also utilizes a novel supporting member which controls the amount of pressure that the curved member applies to the window, thereby providing for effective sealing and wiping of the window in all positions. In addition, the weatherstrip has a trim portion that fills the gap between the door panel and the window and provides a show surface that is flush with the exterior door surface.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.